Creo falso
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Chase le hace creer en vano [AU].


**Disclaimer:** _Xiaolin Showndown_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Creo falso

.

Kimiko había visto muchas cosas graciosas e inesperadas en su vida, como aquella en que Clay apareció con una horrible quemadura de sol por haberse quedado dormido con el sombrero puesto, o esa vez que a Raimundo le dieron una cucharada de su propia medicina, cuando esa chica por la que había estado haciendo todo tipo de favores bobos con el solo propósito de ganar su favor, le dijo que no le gustaban los hombres tan dóciles. ¡Y no solo eso, la lista continuaba! Pero en todas ellas –o en la mayoría, la verdad sea dicha, porque a veces Rai merecía que se rieran un poco de él- había logrado portarse como una buena amiga y, en lugar de largarse a reír, ayudó y apoyó a sus amigos con sus problemas.

Aquella no era una sola de esas veces. O al menos no lo pretendía.

Es decir, sí, lo era; toda vez que tenía frente a sí, en una situación tan graciosa como increíble, pero no podía –y, honestamente, tampoco estaba poniendo mucho empeño en eso- aguantarse la carcajada que le brotó del estómago cuando, en pleno vecindario, a vista y paciencia de todos, se encontró de frente con Chase Young, el hombre más serio y antipático que tenía la –harto cuestionable- dicha de conocer, caminando con una muñeca en un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano, tomaba la de una niña pequeña que, a su vez, abrazaba otra muñeca.

Kimiko simplemente no puso resistirlo. Aunque no había nadie que pudiese culparla, tampoco.

—¿Chase? ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó con genuina sorpresa, pero esbozando una sonrisa por el gracioso cuadro.

Chase y ella iban juntos a la escuela, pero le sacaba su buen par de años de ventaja. Gozaba de una reputación privilegiada debido tanto a sus calificaciones sobresalientes, su humor negro y su –supuesto- aparente desinterés por el qué dirá e resto del alumnado. Para Kimiko era extraño, ya que, si bien Chase era casi objetivamente antipático, era lo suficientemente atractivo como para que a nadie le importara realmente.

Con ella, en cambio, era amable la mayoría del tiempo. Podían bromear y molestarse mutuamente sin que alguno de los dos se llegase a sentir personalmente atacado. Su relación se basaba en comentarios sarcásticos y desafíos constantes. Ella estaba convencida de que, de no ser porque Rai le tenía una aversión visceral y que Clay no estaba tan seguro de que fuera un buen chico, ellos podrían haberse llevado bastante bien.

Fue por eso que se sintió libre de largarse a reír sin contemplaciones. Lo suyo era una batalla constante.

—Te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿quién lo diría?— volvió a comentar ella, dejando su insinuación más que clara, dando botes entre ellos.

Chase, por su parte, solo hizo una mueca de puro hastío. Ciertamente, había estado cruzando los dedos porque nadie lo viera paseando por la calle con un montón de muñecas, pero si aquello _debía_ suceder, no estaba realmente seguro de si era algo bueno o malo el que ese alguien fuera, precisamente, ella.

Lo que sí, él no iba a permitir que ella se enterara que eso le perturbara de alguna manera.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Kimiko— saludó él, a su vez, sonriéndole de medio lado, y ella emitió un gemido en respuesta.

No hace mucho que descubrió –por accidente, en honor a la verdad- que la bella chica frente a él tenía serios problemas para lidiar con los intentos de coqueteos de las otras personas, ante las cuales reaccionaba de manera violenta. Quién lo diría, siendo tan bonita, cualquiera pensaría que estaba acostumbrada a los piropos y flirteos por montón. Sin embargo, y como era la tónica usual de su relación, cuando era él quien jugaba con eso, ella no se amilanaba. Y más allá de que la chica en cuestión realmente despertara en él una misteriosa necesidad de abordarla, se llenaba de una satisfacción malsana de verla volverse color rosa justo antes de responderle; despertar en ella ese fuego que le hacía brillar los ojos.

—Apuesto a que sí— le respondió ella, con el mismo tono sugerente.

—¿Quién es ella, Chasie?— preguntó la niña, agitando la mano del hombre, llamando la atención de ambos que, al parecer, se habían olvidado temporalmente de su presencia.

Kimiko se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir una risotada ante el sobrenombre que a leguas se notaba que al aludido no le gustaba ni pizca. Pero en vez de corregirla con un severo _'te he dicho que no me llames así'_ , largó un suspiro no demasiado prolongado y habló:

—Ella es Megan, la pequeña hija de mi jefe, a quien debo cuidar esta tarde si quiero conservar mi empleo— soltó con tono elocuente.

Entonces Kimiko no pudo sino compadecerse de él. Era un hecho de público conocimiento que Chase había conseguido la oportunidad de trabajar como pasante en una compañía de fondos de inversiones cuyo dueño era casi tan idiota como influyente, por lo que, por más que Chase fuera un joven talentoso con la capacidad de levantar él solo a una empresa de la bancarrota, no podía darse el lujo de recibir una mala recomendación. Así que, si el idiota de su jefe quería que cuidara de su retoño, entonces que así fuera.

Y lo peor de todo era, pensó Kimiko, que Chase le había confiado que odiaba a los niños.

A esas alturas, ella no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Megan, te presento a Kimiko. Ella—

—¿Es tu novia?— soltó la niña, interrumpiéndolo y luciendo totalmente seria.

La morena se atragantó con el aire de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba, haciendo que su cuello blanco como la porcelana se pusiera de un lindo color rosa brillante.

Chase sonrió ante el cuadro.

Con el propósito de corregirla lo más amablemente que pudiera, la chica se acuclilló a su altura.

La chiquilla era como una muñeca de loza, enfundada en un vestido rosa lleno de holanes y listones. Sus ojos, grandes y azules, eran astutos y audaces, de una forma que a Kimiko se le antojó como _demasiado precoz_ para su gusto.

—No, encanto, Chase y yo no estamos saliendo.

—¿Y por qué no? Mamá dice que las personas que coquetean en público son novios, y ustedes estaban coqueteando, así que deben serlo.

Kimiko se paralizó ante el silogismo lógico que acababa de usar la niña, que no podía tener más de seis años, para dejarla en evidencia, y se cuestionó gravemente que, quizás, Chase no estaba siendo una buena influencia. Sobre la misma, le envió una mirada significativa, la que él pareció entender a la perfección, ya que inmediatamente se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir _'¿Qué? Yo no lo hice'_.

Entonces, su mirada molesta se volvió suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda con esa situación incómoda.

Chase suspiró y le hizo un movimiento con la mano para llamar su atención.

—Megan, es hora de irnos, ¿no querías hacer una fiesta de té para tus muñecas?

—¡Oh, esa es una estupenda idea, Chasie!— celebró la niña, para luego volverse hacia la linda adolescente frente a ella—. Kimiko, estás invitada a nuestra fiesta de té.

—Uhm— balbuceó ella de vuelta, viendo la expresión aparentemente indiferente de Chase por el rabillo del ojo—, muchas gracias, pero la verdad es que tengo planes.

Y era cierto. No que estuviera poniendo una excusa para escaquearse de la invitación a tomar el té con _Chasie_ , Megan y sus muñecas. Había quedado con Rai para dar una vuelta más tarde.

Chase pudo apreciar que iba con un vestido mucho más sencillo que de costumbre y solo ligeramente maquillada. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

—Vamos, Megan. Kimiko tiene una cita— volvió a intentar persuadirle el moreno y la chica se sorprendió, aunque no debió haberlo hecho, de la facilidad con que él la leyó.

Y por un instante, creyó que todo estaría bien, hasta que la niña lanzó un grito:

—¡No! Quiero que Kimiko venga con nosotros a nuestra fiesta de té, ¡y no aceptaré un _no_ por respuesta!

—Pero, Megan—

—Si tú no la convences, yo le diré a _mi papi_ que no haces bien tu trabajo.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que Kimiko creyó no estar viva para presenciarlo nunca: Chase Young, el siempre parco, serio e imperturbable Chase Young, palideció. Sobre la misma, le envió una sola mirada de espanto a la niña y luego a la adolescente frente a ella, suplicante. Kimiko, por su parte, le abrió grandes los ojos azules, impresionada con la capacidad de una niña tan pequeña, de manipular a la gente a su alrededor _. Esta niña será un monstruo cuando crezca_. Sin querer hacerlo realmente, deslizó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los dorados de Chase y supo que con ese solo acto había cavado su propia tumba: Chase estaba desesperado.

Por más que a ella le encantara el hecho de verlo tan vulnerable, estaban hablando de palabras mayores: Chase podría perder su empleo y una buena oportunidad de recomendación para entrar a esa escuela de negocios que sabía que quería, y que, si bien no sería culpa suya, directamente, no podría dormir sabiendo que pudo ayudarlo y no lo hizo.

Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y se puso de pie, ignorando el hormigueo que le paralizó las piernas por estar tanto rato en cuclillas.

—De acuerdo, Megan, tú ganas: iré a tu fiesta de té— sonrió, pero sin despegar sus ojos azules de la figura de su compañero, que parecía relajarse un poco en su sitio, pero con una expresión que disimulaba bien poco su sorpresa por la respuesta de la chica.

—¡Viva!— celebró Megan, dando un salto y desasiéndose del agarre de Chase para tomar la mano de Kimiko y empezar a andar.

Chase se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para salvar la diferencia de alturas para susurrarle, procurando que Megan no oyera.

—¿Segura que está bien? ¿No tendrás problemas?

Ella tuvo que fingir que su aliento cerca de su cuello no le provocó un estremecimiento.

—No te preocupes. Rai entenderá— le sonrió, tranquilizadora.

—No me imagino a Pedrosa _entendiendo_ que canceles una cita con él, para ir conmigo— le respondió, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

—Lo que no sabe no le hará daño.

—Oh, Kimiko, ¿vas a mentirle a uno de tus amigos? Qué sorpresa.

—Es por eso que esto no te saldrá gratis, _Chasie_ ; me debes una grande— finalizó ella, sonriendo no sin cierto aire malicioso.

Entonces, las dos chicas avanzaron, dejando a Chase de pie unos pasos más atrás, apreciando el cuadro que tenía en frente.

—Las que quieras, Kimiko— prometió al aire, antes de echarse a andar tras ellas.

* * *

—Lamento si mi atuendo no es el adecuado para su fiesta de té, Megan. La invitación llegó de improviso y no tuve tiempo de arreglarme mejor— comentó Kimiko haciendo un ademán, arrodillada en el suelo de la sala de la casa de Megan, entre un oso de peluche y una muñeca de loza con un bonito vestido color verde.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, querida, te ves sencillamente adorable. Por lo demás, estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado venir— le respondió la niña, fingiendo un tono de voz sofisticado.

—Muchas gracias, Megan— sonrió la más grande—. Estas galletas son maravillosas, ¡qué lástima que ya no haya!

—Eso no es un problema en absoluto, ya están en camino— anunció tomando una campanilla que tenía sobre la mesita y haciéndola sonar—: ¡Chasie!

Entonces, Kimiko se forzó a reprimir una carcajada al ver entrar al hombre desde la cocina con un delantal color violeta con holanes amarrado a la cintura. En lugar de eso, la chica sonrió ampliamente, dejando claras sus intenciones de manifestarle la gracia que le causaba la escena. ¡Dios, ni siquiera era necesario tomarle una fotografía; era imposible que alguna vez olvidara esa imagen mientras viviera! Así como tampoco había forma de que permitiera que él lo llegase a olvidar.

—Aquí tiene, señorita— le tendió él la canasta con galletas, con un tono que dejaba claro que estaba molesto. Aunque a ella poco podía importarle, como diría Rai; _el balón estaba de su lado de la cancha_.

—Muchas gracias, Chasie— hizo énfasis en el apodo al que había decidido sacar provecho mientras pudiera, ¡porque estaría muerta antes de siquiera pensar en usarlo en público!—. Eres un encanto.

Chase le dedicó una mirada que le decía con toda claridad ' _no abuses de tu suerte'_ , mientras que ella le sonreía de vuelta: ' _oblígame_ '.

La fiesta de té acabó cuando comenzó a caer la tarde y Megan tuvo el apetito completamente arruinado como para cenar. Se sentó junto a Kimiko en el sofá de tres cuerpos junto al que habían estado jugando más temprano, mientras Chase ponía en el lavaplatos las tazas de plástico sucias. Cuando quiso aparecer nuevamente bajo el marco de la puerta, encontró a la niña sentada sobre el regazo de la mayor, mientras ésta cepillaba su cabello.

—Tienes el pelo tan bonito— oyó que le decía Kimiko con un tono de voz bajito.

El hombre sonrió ante el cuadro. Sabía que Kimiko era la única hija del dueño de una gran compañía de videojuegos, pero que su madre habría muerto siendo ella muy pequeña, y sumado a eso, el hecho de que se rodeaba de puros amigos casi únicamente varones –no que a él le molestara eso-, podía entender que lo pasara bien jugando con la idea de tener una hermana menor. Decidió volver a la cocina y lavar los platos y, quizás, hacer un poco de chocolate caliente. Les daría un poco de privacidad.

—A mí me gusta más el tuyo— le dijo Megan, manoseando a su muñeca sobre su propio regazo—; es largo y negro y brillante como el de Chasie.

—¿Te gusta Chase?— preguntó ella, asomándose por un lado, intentando ver su perfil.

—¡Sí, es divertido jugar con él!— le respondió la niña con entusiasmo—. Es bueno conmigo y es mejor estar con él que con Jack.

Kimiko ni siquiera hizo un alto en saber quién era ese Jack, sino que su mente vagó en torno a la idea de Chase haciendo de niñera de Megan con frecuencia y no esa única vez, como ella había pensado en un inicio. Y sonrió inevitablemente por eso, pero no por burla, como había estado haciendo todo el día, sino que, por el contrario, con cierta fascinación de saber que el Chase que ella conocía, también podía tener un lado lindo y amable y que, de hecho, podía hacer que una niña consentida como Megan se encariñaría de él.

Antes de darse cuenta, afuera ya no había luz natural, sino que solo los espectros de la luminaria pública y privada que se filtraba a través de la ventana y Megan dormía con la cabeza sobre su falda, mientras ella le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello. Chase reapareció bajo el marco de la puerta, esta vez, sin el delantal, con una taza humeante en cada mano. Olía grandioso. Ella elevó la nariz en el aire y por un instante, Kimiko habría querido enmarcar esa imagen y guardarla para siempre junto a la que ya tenía de él mismo con el mandil, eso sí.

—Ten— le ofreció el joven, para luego rodear sus piernas y sentarse al otro lado de la chica para no incomodar a Megan.

—Gracias— aceptó ella, aspirando hondo el contenido de la taza. Era chocolate caliente. Sorbió un poco—. Está delicioso.

—Es una de mis especialidades— respondió él con suficiencia.

—Quién lo diría— quiso reír Kimiko, rodeando la taza con las dos manos y llenándose de la calidez de la cerámica.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí.

Y Kimiko tuvo que callar ante la afirmación más que verdadera de su compañero. Ambos guardaron silencio.

* * *

Cuando los padres de Megan llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver a otra chica con ellos; no tenían noticias de que Chase tuviera novia, y mucho menos una como ella. Y aun cuando Kimiko les aseguró que únicamente asistían juntos a la escuela, y que Megan la invitó a tomar el té cuando se la toparon esa tarde, el hombre mayor lo felicitó con una palmada en la espalda y le dio un poco de dinero para que la llevara a comer algo, en agradecimiento por cuidar de su hijita adorada.

Con un saludo desde la puerta, la pareja de jóvenes estudiantes se despidió del matrimonio y se puso a andar bajo la luz de lo faroles.

—Gracias por lo de hoy— dijo Chase al ire, cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa de la morena.

—No es nada, fue divertido— también, sin mirarlo directamente—. Nunca estuviste en peligro, sin embargo.

—Lo sé— contestó con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Entonces Kimiko se detuvo de golpe y Chase lo hizo solo dos pasos después.

—¿Qué?

—Conozco a Megan lo suficiente como para saber cuándo tomar en serio sus berrinches— explicó él, como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

—¿Entonces ustedes planearon esto? ¡Chase, tenía una cita!— le recriminó ella, indignada, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo— ¡eres increíble!

—Por supuesto que no; se le ocurrió a ella sola— por supuesto, ignorando completamente el hecho de haber sido golpeado—. Pero, ciertamente, debo agradecerle por eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Entonces él se acercó con una sonrisa suficiente, inclinándose sobre ella con las manos en los bolsillos, cerrando a medias la distancia de alturas.

—A que gracias a ella tú no saliste con ese idiota de Pedrosa.

—Tú— comenzó ella, muda de la rabia—… ¡eres un mentiroso! No sé para qué me preocupé por ti en primer lugar, no vales la pena, ¡me voy de aquí!

Ella se dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía a marcharse de ahí, con sus límites de indignación hasta el tope, cuando Chase, a falta de alguien más, le rodeó el antebrazo con una de sus grandes manos y de un solo tirón la hizo volar sobre sus pasos hasta quedar justo frente a él, para rodear su pequeña cintura con la otra mano.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame ahora mismo— le ordenó con la determinación grabada en los ojos.

Y eso fue como una invitación para él. Un desafío. Cerrando las distancias, ahora sí, completamente, y capturando sus labios con un beso. Kimiko protestó bajo su contacto, pero Chase solo la liberó cuando estuvo satisfecho. Lo siguiente que sintió la ardiente quemazón de la mano de Kimiko estampándose contra su mejilla.

Chase solo vio los furiosos ojos azules de la chica, que se negaban por completo a dejar salir una sola lágrima frente a él. Y a Chase nuevamente le invadió esa satisfacción malsana que le venía cada vez que se trataba de ella.

—Te desafío a olvidarte de eso.

Acto seguido, Kimiko dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el interior de su casa, dando un portazo que amenazó con sacarla de su eje.

Afuera, Chase se llevó una mano a la cara, donde el golpe aún le quemaba, pero que, por alguna razón, le causaba una gracia mal disimulada. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos antes de sonreír y marcharse de ahí, apostando su vida a que Kimiko lo tendría en mente por el próximo tiempo, ya que cuando ese mocoso de Raimundo Pedrosa se atreviera por fin a besarla, ella lo compararía sin falta.

Y entonces no habría dónde perderse.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno, para variar, me obsesiono con un fandom cuando tengo kilos y kilos de material por leer para la escuela.**

 **En fin, díganme qué les parece.**


End file.
